In many cases, air-conditioning apparatuses (air-conditioning devices) are installed at a high position such as, for example, a ceiling in a room. Thus, in order for the users to easily perform operations of air-conditioning apparatuses, display of states of the air-conditioning apparatuses, and the like, controllers (wall-mountable controllers for an air-conditioning apparatus) are often installed at positions on walls, at which the user can easily perform operations and the like.
In some cases, operating states and the like of an air-conditioning apparatus are indicated to the user by characters, numerals, and the like displayed on a display device. However, in other cases, it is sufficient that the operating states or the like of an air-conditioning apparatus be generally indicated to the user instead of detailed indication. For this purpose, in some conventional wall-mountable controllers for an air-conditioning apparatus, an operating state indication region, which performs light indication using light emitting diodes (LEDs) or the like, is provided in an operation surface of the controller. In such a controller, the user can check operating states by observing, for example, indicators representing operating states (operating/stopped/in an abnormal state) such as turned on/turned off/blinking LEDs or the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Indication by light can increase an area in which the user can be visually notified of operating states or the like compared to indication using display of characters or the like.